


Scooter

by Gumnut



Series: Gentle Rain [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: More than a nickname.





	Scooter

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Scooter  
> Gentle Rain Series  
> Within the Warm Rain Universe  
> Author: Gumnut  
> 17 Feb 2019  
> Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS  
> Rating: Teen  
> Summary: More than a nickname.  
> Word count: 1299  
> Spoilers & warnings: Scott/OC, Scott/Em  
> Timeline: Sometime after ‘Gentle Rain’.  
> Author’s note: For @the-lady-razorsharp because it is all her fault.  
> Disclaimer: Mine? You’ve got to be kidding. Money? Don’t have any, don’t bother.

The evening breeze tangled in her hair as he led her down to the shore, his hand ever warm in hers. She could almost close her eyes and let him lead her, let the breeze touch her skin, let her control go…but no. Her mind would not allow it.

The hoverscoot beneath her was a poor substitute for the sand between her toes memory gave her. She found herself watching his bare feet as he slipped off his sandals and couldn’t help the rush of envy. But she shunted it aside. No need to dwell on something she would never experience again.

Halfway to the water, he stopped, and with a smile drew her close.

Her fingers on the ‘scoot’s controls flickered her closer and his arms wrapped around her. A soft kiss and he was smiling.

“Kayo tells me you haven’t been swimming for a long time.”

She blinked. “Wha-?”

“No, don’t blame her. I asked, she was concerned.”

“About what?”

“Island. Ocean. Safety.”

Em rolled her eyes. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“Hey, it is a justifiable concern.”

She eyed him, suspicious, and his smile widened. “Okay, fly-boy, what are you up to?”

His eyes sparkled in the sunset. “Do you trust me?”

“Do I have a choice?” The sparkle dimmed just a second, and she was forced to capitulate, reaching up to touch his cheek. “Of course, I do.” And she drew him down for another kiss. “I’m sorry, my sense of humour can scorch.”

He didn’t seem to mind, his lips reaching for hers again, his tongue thoroughly exploring her mouth. She gasped when he finally let her go. “God, Scott.”

Of course, his grin at that was confidence in the extreme, those damn dimples displaying in their full glory. His arms were around her and she revelled in his closeness, his scent, the thin t-shirt hiding his muscular body. God, he was gorgeous.

“Em, do you trust me?” His expression was more serious.

“Yes, yes, I do.”

“Do you trust me to carry you? Into the water?”

She couldn’t help but glance at the lagoon. She was vulnerable in the water. She had strength in her arms, but no movement in her stumps to balance. Swimming was possible, but she had never been confident, even when she was fully mobile. “Why?”

“Why not?”

Still she hesitated.

He touched her cheek, his finger trailing to her chin. “Trust me?”

Man up, Em. “Okay.”

She backed towards the rocky ledge at the edge of the beach and lowered the ‘scoot to settle it securely, before disengaging it and shedding the palm sensors. Reaching down, she undid the harness, and lifted the cotton dress she was wearing above her head, discarding it on the rock beside her. This left her exposed. Her sports bra and specially made protective closed-end shorts covering her stumps. She found it difficult to look at him.

“Em?” His finger touched her chin again and she found herself caught in his gaze. He didn’t say anything, just kissed her softly.

Before she could chicken out, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and he crouched, lifting her. For a split second she was far above water, falling, but she shook herself mentally. His arms were strong around her.

And besides, this wasn’t the first time he had held her.

He kissed the side of her neck as he straightened, shifting her weight. “Comfortable?”

Em nodded into his neck, her voice caught in her throat.

“Em?”

“I’m good.”

“Are you sure? You tell me immediately if you want anything.” He snorted. “That nickname of Scooter is coming true.”

“What?”

“Oh, four brothers with very little imagination in the naming department. ‘Scott’, ‘Scooter’, long term nickname.” He walked across the sand and she found the sway of his body strangely calming.

“So, can you hover?”

“In a category five hurricane.”

Despite herself, she grinned. “You’ll do.”

His feet reached the water and he strode in confidently. The surf was little at this point in the lagoon, the bay thoroughly protected by the island across the caldera.

“Do you swim?” It was likely a stupid question, but she wanted to keep the conversation going. A distraction.

The water was now above his knees, the sway of his body compensating for the drag. “Yes, but not as well as Gordon.”

“Gordon? Of course, aquanaut.”

“And Olympic gold medalist.”

“Really? Bloody hell, you are a talented bunch.”

He snorted again. “And yet, none of us are doctors.”

The water touched her body, but she couldn’t feel it. Her grip tightened anyway.

He stopped walking, the water was only up to his waist. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“I won’t let go.”

“I know.” As if any of this was rational.

“How about we stick to your depth.”

“What up to your knees?”

He arched an eyebrow.

Okay, that was a bit petulant of her. “Alright, though I have to say that around you and your brothers, I am continually finding myself out of my depth.”

He blinked. “Really?”

“Damn superheroes.”

He laughed. “You know better than that.” And he was folding himself, lowering her gently into the cool water. She shivered as it crossed her belly. His voice deepened. “Besides, you help keep me from drowning.”

And suddenly they were both up to their shoulders in the gently lapping waves. The weightlessness wrapped around her body and lifted her, but still there was the warmth of muscle through his t-shirt, holding her close as he knelt in the sand.

The salt on the air teased her.

She was nose to nose with him. She didn’t hesitate, tipping her head to the side and taking his lips with hers. He was all heat and salt and, oh god, so strong. He held her even closer, a mumble swallowed by her kiss.

God, how was this possible. It was like a bloody fairytale. The great bold hero, saving her life, rescuing her from peril, except first she saved his and helped save his brother’s, and now…thought was difficult with his tongue exploring her mouth yet again.

His fingers were tangling in her half-wet hair.

Self-doubt attempted to climb the remains of her spine, but she fought it. She deserved this. He was gorgeous, and she half the woman she used to be, but she was worth it. Her mind scrabbled at the concept, desperate to convince herself and squash the doubts.

They broke off for air and his head leant back just enough for her to catch his eyes. His pupils were wide in the dimming light, the orange of the sunset casting his skin in gold.

He simply smiled at her.

And her heart melted. Bloody hell, he was stunning.

He must have read it in her expression, because the smile became a grin.

Her face heated up in embarrassment and she buried her head against his shoulder, his soft laughter in her ear. She became acutely aware of his hand on the small of her back, her bare skin touching his. His other hand was running fingers through her hair. Her diaphragm up hard against his body.

The sunset sparkled off the ripples in the water.

Doubts threatened to drown her.

“Em?” His voice was soft.

She held him tighter with the only strength she had.

A seabird, somewhere far above them, let out a long and lonely call.

She straightened in his grip, forcing herself beyond those doubts and facing him as an equal. One hand steadied her grip, while the other reached up to touch his face. “Thank you, Scooter.”

His eyes sparkled at her, his grin widening as her fingers slipped into his hair.

“Anytime.” He leant down and kissed her again. His voice little more than breath. “Anytime.”

-o-o-o-

FIN.


End file.
